Should've Stayed Home
by Nigrum Draco
Summary: Issei, unfortunately, is obsessed with "adult" videos. This time in his search for more "art" he makes a mistake, and finds himself in a different world; All because he couldn't just rub one out like everybody else. (Rated M for language, and future violence)
1. Prologue

_Prologue Part 1- Who would win: A massive interdimensional multiverse with powerful beings that has been functioning for an untold, immeasurable amount of time, or, 1 horny Boi_

Have you ever had the feeling you may have fucked up? You know, like when you were a kid and clogged the toilet, or spilled something, maybe broke your mom's favorite vase. Well, Issei had this feeling. He realized he might have fucked up. You see, Issei was powerful, insanely so. He got bored a lot, the most fun thing to do was watch porn and go on adventures, however, this time, Issei really wished he didn't try and mix them together.

"All I wanted to do was find some hot interdimensional babes, what the fuck!?" Issei threw his hands high in the air as he paced around his room. "Man, I REALLY fucked up. Gabriel is going to be PISSED." Issei sat down at the foot of his bed.

 **"That's an understatement partner."** Said Ddraig as Issei's sacred gear appeared on his right arm.

In front of Issei was something, a conglomeration of lights and his own visualized thoughts. It was about the size of a beach ball, and was getting bigger. Issei had opened up an interdimensional portal while searching for porn. He really did it this time.

 **High Heaven**

Gabriel was having a nice serene lunch with her beloved brother and God. They sat around an ornate golden table. the room was massive and white. Sunlight poured in through every single of the massive windows. Everything was peaceful, nothing could go wrong. That is, if Issei didn't interrupt. Gabriel though there was no way Issei would interrupt. She told him this lunch was going to happen. Issei would be a good boy. However, Gabriel was wrong, Issei was up to his old tricks again. A small golden circle appeared next to Gabriel's left ear. She sat up from the table.

"What did he do this time?" Asked Michael as a forlorn expression appeared on his face. God let out a heavy sigh as he stood up. God was an older man, he was wearing pure white robes, and had a long white beard and a balding head.

"My child has been up to no good again I assume?" Asked God as he remembered all the antics Issei Hyoudou had done over the years.

"I'm not sure but I better take this." Gabriel excused herself from the table and answered Issei.

"Issei what's…" Gabriel was quickly cut off.

"I fucked up, like beyond bad. I might need the big man, I mean this is the biggest fuck up I've ever done. I'm serious." Issei's voice was serious and he sounded almost scared. Gabriel remembered the time she caught Issei looking at, deviancies, she didn't want to fall for his tricks again.

"Issei, we are having that lunch I told you about right now. What's wrong?" Asked Gabriel.

"Well I was studying…"

"Watching porn" Interjected Gabriel

"…Watching porn…" Issei continued. "While I was watching porn and I had this idea, what if I boosted that teleportation device Michael gave me as a birthday present. I wanted to see if I could, well you know…" Issei giggled.

"Focus." Said Gabriel

"While, I kept boosting it and stuff and well, this ball appeared in my room." Issei sighed

"What ball?" Asked Gabriel confused.

"I'm not sure, but it's not her round ass that's for sure." Gabriel could feel Issei's perverse nature through the phone.

"Stay there, I am on my way right now." The poor seraph let out a heavy sigh as she turned to tell the strange news to her brother and God. But before Gabriel could even turn around Issei began again.

"OH FUCK, OH SHIT! ITS SUCKING ME IN, WHAT THE FUCK! I AM ACTIVATING JUGGAR-"

The connection ended.

It was dark but Issei felt no temperature, he knew he wasn't dead. He managed to activate Juggernaut drive in time. However, once again. Issei was bored. When the darkness ended he found himself drifting, endlessly through what looked like the dimensional gap. He was familiar with it. The Oroborous dragon resided there, it's who taught Issei. At least he was in the exact form of Ddraig, it made him sort of blend in, wherever he was now. But, he was already bored.

"Ddraig?"

 **"Yes partner?"**

"Do you think there is any porn here?"

 **"That's your first question? Really? Is there porn? I would imagine not."**

"Damn, well, how do we get out of here?"

 **"I am not sure, but I would stay in my form, or at least my infernal armor at the minimum. The forces here would destroy a human instantly. I feel like we are close to the void."**

"Void?"

 **"The seraph taught you did she not? The void, where creation itself was formed, where the multiverse began to be, where God was born. I can feel it. As a Dragon being one of the first creations I can sense it, we are close to my ancestors."**

"Your ancestors?"

 **"Correct."**

"Do they have porn? I didn't get to finish."

Issei could feel the dragon inside him face palm.

 **"Let's focus on getting back home. Try to open up communications."**

Issei tried activating every single spell and calling ability he had to get help, no responses.

"Ddraig, what if we did the same thing again we did to get here?"

 **"Not a bad plan, however, how do you plan to do that? We have no idea where we are, without any idea where our current location is, we can't really be sure where we'll end up."**

"It's worth a try, right?"

 **"Well I am not sure that…."**

Issei thought for a moment and uttered his favorite set of words he said quite often, either while looking at 'questionable' porn, or was threatened for a fight

"Fuck it."

 **"Wait Issei we should try and…"** Ddraig was cut off.

Ddraig (Issei) began to roar, calling out to the very multiverse and the creator itself, a roar so mighty, so powerful it shook the tightly woven fabrics of the space they now resided in. Slowly, Ddraig (Issei) began to dissipate. It didn't take long but Issei vanished from the strange void he was in. Everything went dark, he couldn't even talk to Ddraig. Then, he opened his eyes and found himself back in his room.

"HEY, IT WORKED FUCK YEAH BACK TO THE PORN!" Issei loudly exclaimed as he stood at the entrance to his door. Another adventure for his book, he just wished Gabriel had gone with him. He loved seeing her reactions whenever they went places, whether it be a school trip or an excursion to visit Ophis, or training with Red who wandered Earth. Before he could enter this adventure in his book he noticed something strange, a boy was sleeping in his bed. He looked the same, same hair, same….

Suddenly, the boy woke up. Issei was face to face with himself. But it was a brief exchange, as soon as they locked eyes the once sleeping Issei vanished in thin air. Laying in the bed were eight white pawn pieces. Issei noticed only one difference, he had brown eyes instead of his green ones.

"Hey Ddraig, aren't those evil pieces? They are a relic, aren't they? really rare. After the war, the devils were all but extinct, they are very valuable. We could sell them for porn!"

 **"Partner, hold on. Something isn't right here. Look, your room is different, we met a different Issei…."**

"Relax, it was probably just me and that same thing happened."

 **"Partner I don't think that's what's…"**

"Ddraig, it's been a long day, a REALLY long day. I am going to watch some porn. We can discuss this in the morning."

 **"Issei no this is..."** Issei severed his mental connection with Ddraig, a trick he learned during his training.

A massive grin formed on Issei's face as he enthusiastically exclaimed "Time for some porn!"

 _-End of Part 1_

 **AN: Here goes nothing, lol**


	2. Prologue PT2

_Prologue Part 2- Sometimes being a horny boi has its advantages_

The multiverse was a big fucking place, real big. So, big that it would take at least two eternities to study its intricacies. However, even though Issei had been to the center of the entire multiverse, stared the area of creation in the face, he was in fact, far more interested in porn.

"AHHHHHH, Man, that felt great didn't it? Good thing this Issei still likes porn hehe." Issei was laying in his bed, the strange white pawn pieces were scattered on the floor and he seemed content with himself and his antics. Issei looked outside his window. "Well, everything looks the same, no crazy differences. The energy here feels the same, I should try and contact Gabriel…. Oh yeah, sorry Ddraig." Issei restored his connection with Ddraig, he was in for an earful from a dragon.

 **"ISSEI YOU FOOL! Don't you realize were we are? Issei, get a grip on yourself, Stop the porn, I am sure this next adventure will be far more interesting than porn."**

"I doubt it."

 **"Partner."** Ddraig deepened his voice into a low growl, it felt as if Issei was shaking from the inside.

"Alright, alright just calm down. I'll contact Gabriel and get this WHOLE thing figured out, just settle down. Actually, it might be better to just contact God, that would probably be better. Hopefully he will understand." Issei felt a ping of fear. "I hope he's not too pissed."

Issei tried to summon his direct communication with God, However, it didn't work.

"Ddraig, what's going on? How is my direct connection not working?"

 **"I told you we should be more concerned."**

"Ddraig?!"

 **"Sorry, well perhaps there is interference, if you can't contact God, I would assume Gabriel would also be out of the question."**

"Wait, what?"

 **"We can't talk to Gabriel."**

"Fuck, I always love messing with her whenever we go on adventures, oh well this new place might be fun. I guess we should maybe go for a walk?" Asked Issei.

 **"Sure, great idea. Last time you said, 'I guess we should just watch some porn' we ended up in the void and now in what I can only assume, is a parallel universe, maybe even a different dimension all together. Flawless thinking. We'd probably end up getting in a fight."**

"Or I'd mess up again and we'd be back home!"

 **"Sometimes I question why I chose you."**

"Rude, you know why…You like porn just as much as me!"

 **"Fuck it, let's just go for this 'walk', what else could go wrong?"**

"Ah, Ddraig, you've been learning from me, excellent." Issei grinned.

 **"Well before we end up starting a war or something I think it would be good to test our powers before we…"**

Issei leaped through the window and landed in some bushes.

 **"…Try anything. Are you alright?"**

"I'm Fine." Groaned Issei. "We'll see what happens if we get in a fight, that's what adventures are all about right? Besides…We can find out what kind of porn this place has!"

Issei stumbled up from the bushes and took to the streets. Everything looked the same, but different simultaneously. He walked on the side of the road slowly and methodically, studying his surroundings and taking note of everything around him. He followed the familiar streetlights, things seemed mostly the same. He decided he wanted to visit his favorite "Adult Video Store". Issei began to hum to himself as he strolled along the side of the street, he found it strange no one was out walking around. He said he'd wait till morning but just went out at night instead. He felt a strange presence close by but simply ignored it. They were getting close to Issei's favorite store, he recognized the park, it was close.

"Hey Ddraig what, did you do about those pawn pieces anyways?"

 **"Not much, I just masked their presence. If that 'Issei' was in fact a devil his master wouldn't detect the change. Perhaps I will take your advice and simply 'Go with the Flow'…. Also, you noticed that presence, didn't you?"**

"Yeah, it's been following us for the past 5mins and 37 seconds, I can't pinpoint it unless I activate my _Draconic Intuition_ I would prefer to save that for later.

 **"Why save it? it's one of the best…"**

"Because, every time I use it I can't get a hard on for like an hour!"

The dragon inside of Issei once again, Face palmed.

Issei rounded a corner to where his favorite…It was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK! 'Sunny Day Care' ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA, AH WHAT LUCK YOU HAVE!"**

"Even I am not that fucked up to…" Ddraig cut Issei off quickly.

 **"Don't even finish that thought, please."**

"Hehe, sorry."

In front of Issei was a large daycare were his favorite store once sat. In Issei's mind this was the biggest travesty of this new world. A now disheartened Issei meandered to the park to grieve. He sat on the fountain and was on the verge of tears, what would life be like without new porn? Issei didn't have time to ponder what was sure to be the impossible, he would make sure to find a new supply. Abruptly the color of the night turned purple, a magical barrier formed around Issei. A pretty low level one too, shoddy magic.

"Hm, a barrier, what is this?" Issei asked no one in particular. He stood up, closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Inside Issei's mind an outline of a body was highlighted in his vision. "Found you, big mistake." Issei let out a slight chuckle. Black feathers fell in front of Issei.

 **"Partner, don't waste time!"**

 _"It's fine Ddraig, this guy is small fry."_

In front of Issei a Fallen Angel appeared in the sky. He was wearing a long trench coat and a fedora. Oh boy, Issei was about to have a field day on this goof ball.

The Fallen Angel began to speak to a laughing Issei.

"Why laugh!? Are you so terrified you laugh at death? Stray Devils are so strange." The fallen exclaimed as he readied a spear of light. At this point Issei began cackling and nearly keeled over as the Fallen readied the light spear.

"Hold on their buddy, let's talk." Issei's laughter slowed down. The Fallen was intrigued.

"Listen up, Fedora, (Issei laughed again) First you take away my favorite porn store, then you act like you are going to kill _ME."_ Issei began laughing again.

The fallen was not amused. "What do you mean _you?_ You are nothing! A runt!" The fallen threw his spear. Issei reached his hand out and caught the light spear in his hand. The Fallen took interest now.

"Let's talk about that Fedora of yours, I bet you stalk girls huh, even worlds away people like you still exist. Let me guess, you have a big crush on a girl way out of your league, right?" Issei almost seemed sympathetic. He held the light spear in his hand and crushed it, into tiny light fragments. The fallen was too distracted by Issei's comments. In the fallen's head an image of Raynare popped up.

"What do you mean 'girl out of my league'? We work together! We are getting closer every day!" The fallen became emotional as he pleaded to someone he just tried to murder, the first sign of being small fry, easily distracted.

"Guess I was right huh?" Exclaimed Issei.

"Shut up!" Yelled the Fallen. As the image of Raynare in his mind faded he remembered the boy in front of him catching and destroying a light spear.

"That spear!?"

"That? That's nothing! I have iron hands, I've been watching porn since I could get a hard on! I am the king of porn!" Issei stood up as he screamed as he repeated being a porn king.

"HAHAHA." The fallen let out a hearty laugh. "Porn King? And I am the one with no girls?"

"Wrong again fedora man! I get all the hoes!" Proclaimed Issei.

"What an interesting creature you are. Alas, you still need to die." The fallen readied another attack. Issei sighed.

"Guess playtimes over." **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER**

Issei's crimson armor appeared on his body, draconic wings sprouted from his back.

"Sekiryuutei!" The fallen was terrified, he turned around to flee.

Issei was in front of him and the Fallen collided with his armor, sending him to the ground. Issei had a few more words for the weakened fallen.

"You idiot! You follow me around and Instead of doing a surprise attack you decide to grandstand?! All while dressed like a complete jackass! No wonder you were wearing a trench coat while hanging around a playground AND a daycare." Issei hovered above him, the only thing the fallen could see was the crimson armor of the Sekiryuutei. "Now, you lay there…crying!? You are actually crying! Wow." Issei started laughing again as he hovered above the sobbing, and injured fallen.

"What is your name Fallen?" Asked Issei.

The Fallen ceased his sobbing. "Dohnaseek."

"I am sorry Dohnaseek, but unfortunately you have seen my identity, I can't let that happen. However, rejoice, for the girl you have undoubtedly been stalking will thank me!" Issei readied Dragon shot, it was over in an instant. The barrier faded, the fallen's wings fell everywhere.

"Fuck, those fucking feathers." Issei was still hovering and reeled his back in. " **BLAST BURN!"** A massive flame came from Issei's armor, incinerating every feather before it hit the ground.

"Hey Ddraig?" Issei slowly descended and his armor disappeared.

 **"Yes Partner?"**

"Are you happy now?" Issei seemed angry.

 **"What is wrong now?"**

"I won't be able to watch porn now! I used that move! Dammit Ddraig! This is all your fault!"

 **"That is what you angry about? You have got to be kidding me? First you reveal our identity, then instead of interrogating that fallen you incinerate him! I should be the one whose mad!"**

"Point." Issei let out a heavy sigh. "Now what? I don't have porn, I can't get a hard on, I already fought someone. Fuck this shit." Issei stood up and started walking back home. On his way, back home he asked another question.

"Hey Ddraig, what day is today?"

 **"How would I know?"**

"I don't know. I hope we don't have school tomorrow. That is going to be interesting. Have you analyzed those evil pieces yet?"

 **"Of course, never doubt me."**

Issei's house was now in view. "So, who are we a 'part of'?"

 **"The Gremory clan."**

"Gremory?" Issei stopped mid-stride. "That's impossible! They were wiped out! During…" Issei felt a wave of emotions hit him. "Are you sure?"

 **"Yes."**

"Alright Ddraig, new plan."

 **"Let's hear it."**

"Protect the Gremory's at all costs, not matter what it takes. Even if it takes my life. It doesn't matter if we are in another dimension, universe or wherever the fuck we are, my unfulfilled promise will be kept." Issei clenched his fists and looked down at the ground.

 **"You got it partner, I'm with you forever."**

Issei unclenched his fists and walked back into his home. As he opened the door he asked Ddraig one more question.

"Hey Ddraig?"

 **"Yes."**

"I am the porn king?"

 **"…You are whatever you want to be. But I have to admit, that was pretty stupid."**

"Stupid! Now you've got me fired up! Mark my words Ddraig, this new adventure has two goals!"

 **"Great."**

"One: Protect the Gremory's. Two: BECOME THE KING OF PORN!"

 **"Uhhhh."** Ddraig unleashed a mighty sigh.

"I WILL BE THE KING OF PORN!" Exclaimed Issei as he stepped inside his room. He heard his mom yell at him.

"GO BACK TO BED! STOP LOOKING AT THE NAKED WOMEN!"

Issei closed his door and quietly said to himself again. "I will be the king of porn."

 _-End Prologue Part 2_

 **AN: Expect a MUCH longer update for chapter 1. I just wanted to get a little back-round out there. lol. ISSEI WILL BE THE KING OF PORN!**


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- Universal Balance and porn, how closely they are intertwined_

 **The Void-**

The Creator has seen many things over the years. From battles that tore holes in the multiverse, to the creation and destruction of world devouring creatures, even the birth of the Dragons. However, sometimes he gets bored. In his boredom, he chose to make parallel universes to accompany a single, ALPHA verse. His reasoning was simple, entertainment, and an endless supply of backup's if something bad happened. It worked well, it was entertaining seeing different worlds and seeing the different fates and choices of the worlds, an endless supply of entertainment. However, some creatures caught on to the different universes, to the parallel worlds and different dimensions he created. If a creature went to another dimension he could care less, his creation of different dimensions was mostly to store leftover crap, or as a gap and a buffer between the different worlds, universes and so on. However, over the years many have tried to shift between them, the worlds themselves, some attempting to cause chaos, others seeking knowledge, some seeking power. However, in all the near infinite attempts to shift between the world's only a handful have been successful. Whenever someone is successful the creator judges them and their intentions in the Void. If he judges them entertaining, he will grant them the ability to travel. No one has been granted the privilege of travel. Until now. The creator was watching the various worlds as he did at all times, suddenly he detected a portal. He entered the portal and watched the creature that had opened it. It was a descendant of one of the original Dragons. This, human, while seeking shallow pleasure from something called, porn, had managed to open up a portal to the Void. For the first time in several eternities the Creator itself, was intrigued with this, porn. More importantly he was intrigued with the human who had opened it. Issei Hyoudou was brought to the void. Upon arrival, the first time he arrived he was already bored, not even caring of the Void itself. Not only that he mentioned this, porn, again. The Creator decided, Issei Hyoudou would be given the gift of travel, all Issei's would be able to travel. Within his different worlds, Earth was the most interesting. There are only around a trillion different versions, a very small number in the Creators eyes. However, the Creator didn't care what would happen next, he would maintain balance, but he would sit back and watch. Hopefully, this self-proclaimed "King of Porn" would be entertaining. Between Universe Alpha, and Universe Epsilon. Funny, of course Issei would be traveling between the Creator's two favorite versions of the Universe. The Creator was sure, this, Issei, would be very entertaining.

 **Universe Epsilon**

"Issei? Are you there? Issei?" Gabriel's tone of voice quickly devolved into a fearful whimper as Issei's last words became more and more distant. Issei had only activated Juggernaut drive twice, once during the great betrayal of he who shall remain nameless, and accidentally while trying to show off to her. She couldn't imagine life without Issei. Even though he was perverted, even though he seemed to not care about anything except pornography. She couldn't live without him. She stood there, motionless as the communication circle near her ear faded. Chief Michael and God saw the look on the beautiful Seraphs face, as tears welled up and she cried. Never had Michael or God seen the great Seraph cry. They didn't ask any questions at first, they enveloped her in a tight hug as she bawled, out of fear and more so, agony. Would Issei ever return? They couldn't sit there forever, as her tears faded and she was left with a puffy red face, action needed to be taken. As she pulled away from Michael and God she told them what happened In between sobs. The great Arbiter Dragon was gone, and with his disappearance, he took with him the stability that the world and supernatural enjoyed under his rule. Something needed to be done.

It had only been a mere two hours. A task force had already been assembled to find Issei, wherever, and possibly whenever he is (Issei had traveled through time once with the help of Great Red who roamed Earth). High Heaven was in red alert mode. As annoying as Issei was, he was one of the most powerful, if not the most, powerful being in the world. Losing the chief maintainer of balance would no doubt cause panic and chaos among the supernatural. Michael had assembled a unit of Seraphs to initiate scans to find Issei, a ground team was assembled to scour the desolate plains of the underworld. God himself was using his own powers to locate Issei, but he couldn't find him anywhere. The Red Dragon Emperor they knew, was gone.

 **Issei's Room-UE** _(Universe Epsilon)_

The last thing Issei saw was himself, but then everything went black. What a strange dream. He had been having many of those strange dreams. One dream of being killed, and then one of seeing fire and hearing a roar. Now he sees himself, it felt so real. He stepped outside of his bed and immediately collapsed to the ground, drained of all strength and energy. He felt as if something had been ripped out from inside of him. He crawled on the ground and tried to scream out for his Mom and Dad. He opened his mouth but not a single sound escaped from his lips. Before he even reached his door, he ran out of strength and energy. He remembered. He had been killed, it wasn't a dream. He could remember, his date…Then…Red. What had happened, what was going to happen? As his vision faded his last regret was dying a Virgin. Before his vision completely faded a Beautiful blonde bombshell appeared in front of Issei. Issei could barely make out her features. Was this an angel? Was he going to heaven? The woman before Issei was very distressed Issei couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly she held her hand out and a bright light emanated from it, Issei felt full of energy again, his vision slowly returned as did his hearing.

"Issei thank God! You are alive! Oh, my Issei!" Gabriel pulled Issei in close for a hug. Issei could feel everything, _everything._

 _"Holy shit, this chick is 10/10, those boobs have to the best in the world, even better than Rias's, hehe."_ Issei was buried in the Seraph's shoulder and wore a lascivious grin, the tighter she pulled him in, the more intense Issei's grin became. Everything that had happened up to this point was null and void in Issei's mind, he could feel some crazy tits and that was enough for him.

"Issei what happened? Where did you go?" The beautiful woman in front of Issei pulled away, as the boobs pulled themselves off of Issei his mind started to catch up.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but, who are you?" Asked Issei.

Gabriel didn't say a word right away, she could see it in his eyes, his chocolate eyes, this wasn't the Issei she knew, this wasn't the Issei she loved, the Issei she would be willing to throw everything away for. Tears formed in her eyes again. She produced a slight smile.

"My name is Gabriel. I am a Seraph in service for the lord." Massive Golden wings sprouted from her back as did a Golden Halo above her head. "It is ok Issei, you are going to be ok. We will save you." After finishing that sentence, she held her hand out in front of the mystified Issei. "Relax." A calming wave befell Issei, his vision faded, and he collapsed again this time into the woman's arms. Issei was fast asleep. Gabriel activated her direct communication with God.

"He's back, but…It's not him." She sniffled slightly.

 **"It is ok my lovely Gabriel, fear not, we will help this Issei, we will then figure everything out, fear nothing."** God's soothing tone was more than enough for Gabriel, she teleported back to Heaven, the search was called off. They had found Issei alright, but it wasn't an Issei they knew.

 **Universe Alpha-Issei's Room**

Sunlight poured into Issei's room as a strange alarm clock with a girl on it began begging him to wake up. He reached his arm over and pounded the top of it, shattering it into small pieces.

"Is it just me, or was that thing just, weird?"

 **"Are you asking my opinion?"**

"Not really, I got an idea though! We can make this day REALLY interesting, what do you say Ddraig?"

 **"Well…."** Issei severed his mental connection with Ddraig.

"Hahhaha, I said it would be interesting!" Issei stood up from his bed and began stretching exercises, while completely nude. He could hear someone coming up the stairs, but he forgot he was nude.

His door was thrown open. Just as fast as it opened it was violently shut again. A female voice began from outside the door.

"Issei dear, it's time to go to school your breakfast is ready dear." The voice stopped and was followed by some feet sprinting down the stairs. He could hear talking.

"Dear, your boy is up there, stark naked in strange positions."

"He is your son too, probably up to those videos again. Maybe he's tired?"

Issei smiled slightly and let out a laugh. "This is going to be the best adventure yet!" Issei ran down the stairs, once again unaware of the fact that he was completely naked. Too excited to see his parents.

"ISSEI PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" His parents yelled in unison as they turned away quickly.

"Oh sorry, I was watching porn." Issei sheepishly declared.

"We know! Get dressed!" They both shouted in unison while still turned away from their naked son talking about watching porn. Issei turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Teenagers, what can you do?" Said Issei's father.

Issei threw on clothes and ran downstairs again. Beyond elated to eat some food and talk to his parents. His parents noticed something strange about Issei, his eyes were green.

"ISSEI WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR EYES?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Issei stumbled on his words for a second or two as he thought up a response. "I…uhmm…well…." He stopped for a second and took a deep breath as his parents waited expectantly for his response.

"IT GOT IN MY EYES WHILE WATCHING PORN!" Issei yelled. His parents had heard a lot before, a lot of werid shit, but _this,_ this took the fucking cake. His father laughed in a strange way, almost as if he was dumbfounded at what his son had just said. While his mother face palmed so hard that when she removed her hand from her face there was a massive red mark across her entire face.

"Mom, are you ok?" Asked Issei as he took a giant chomp out of some toast.

"I'm…fine dear." Her face sure didn't look fine.

"Mom you should put some lotion on your face." Said Issei while chewing. His father started laughing even harder than before. His mother offered no response. "You can borrow some of my lotion mom. I have more than enough and all sorts of different kinds!" Issei wore a smile as he made his offering to his mother. Issei's father fell off his chair in laughter, his mother released a heavy sigh and did another face palm.

"I have my own dear, that is very nice to offer to share it with me." Issei's mother gritted her teeth.

"I'm just trying to help. Alright guys, I'm off!" Issei grabbed his backpack and ran out the door leaving his parents in the kitchen to collect themselves from their son's bizarre antics.

Issei's father stopped laughing and he slowly collected himself. "Wait, shouldn't he be wearing his school uniform?" Asked his father. His mother shook her head.

"That boy has worse things to worry about."

 **Kuoh Academy**

Issei stood at the gates to the school. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He wasn't activating any special abilities this time.

"AHHHHH. The smell of teenage pussy!" Issei wore a great big smile, as he said that a pair of female students ran away from him screaming and crying. It didn't take long, the moment Issei walked onto school grounds and passed the gate a female student with short black hair, round glasses which hid violet eyes was waiting for him. Her arms were crossed and she wore a very stern look on her face. Before she could even start talking Issei spoke first.

"Wow, you really look like you need to get laid." Issei said non-chalantly as he tried to walk right past her. Her face got red from anger and embarrassment.

"Hold on right there!" She yelled. Issei turned around annoyed.

"What? I need to get to class!" Issei tried to walk away again.

"DON'T MOVE!" The girl yelled.

"Ok, ok, Jesus…" Issei held his hands in a surrender positon and turned around.

"First of all, you are not in uniform, secondly you harassed two female students! You are most definitely NOT going to class until you change!" The girl was pissed.

"What's your name anyways?" Issei asked. The girl scoffed.

"You should know me! I am the head of the discipline committee and the student council…" Issei cut her off.

"OHHH. That makes perfect sense why your panties are in a bunch." Issei had gone too far. She slapped him across the face. Issei just about summoned his armor in that instant, he took shit from no one. But he remembered his vow to Gabriel. _"Issei, never hurt someone innocent."_ So Issei held his tongue, and held in his rage. He didn't even release a single ounce of killing intent or draconic energy. This girl was none the wiser.

"You are going to my office right now! You are going to change and you are in BIG trouble." She grabbed Issei by his ear.

"Oh ya, what's your name?" Asked Issei. A strange question sure, everyone knew her.

"Sona Sitri, a name you shall not soon forget." She hissed.

Issei whispered. "We'll see about that, Bitch." Sona wore a slight smile on her face, she heard Issei alright.

 **Kuoh Academy-Student Council Office**

Issei was dragged into the office and told to sit on one of two leather chairs facing a large desk in the back of the room. Issei obliged. Sona sat down behind the desk. Another woman with glasses was already standing behind the desk, awaiting Sona. Sona began as Issei took a seat.

"Issei, first of all, what happened to your uniform? Jeans and a t-shirt is not good enough." Asked Sona in a polite tone, which surprised Issei. Once again Issei wouldn't admit he forgot it, he would much rather make an excuse, even though he was terrible at them. He fumbled for his words.

"I…uhh, well…I-um, I USED IT TO CLEAN UP AFTER WATCHING PORN!" Exclaimed Issei. Sona didn't laugh, or sigh she simply retorted back.

"Issei, those uniforms are for school not rags." Her calm response surprised Issei. Before his questioning could continue further the door behind him opened up. He turned around and had to contain himself, there was no mistaking it, that was a Gremory, not only that it was Rias. Issei held in his emotions as best he could, he knew he couldn't make a scene. But his memories betrayed him, images flashed in his mind the closer her crimson hair got. Images of a time when he was powerless, a time where he was betrayed, a time when his anger was uncontrollable, a time where Gabriel saved the world from his wrath. A single hot tear fell from his eye and streaked across his cheek. Rias was now next to Issei, she wiped the tear away and whispered to him.

"It's ok, she wasn't that mean, right? I will protect you." Her soft words were music to Issei. He wanted to breakdown right there, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to make amends for his failures. But he knew, there was no rewriting history, he tried it once with Red, but it still didn't work. He contained his emotions.

"Sona, I am sorry but Issei is with me. I apologize for his actions but he is most likely shook up. Sona wore a confused look. Rias spoke again. "He is my pawn." Sona nodded.

"Very well, I will let him off with a warning. But heed this, if he does this again, he _will_ be punished." Rias motioned for Issei to follow her, he had so many questions. But one thing was sure, he _would_ protect her, no matter what it cost, no matter who he had to kill, whatever balances it upset, he would annihilate everything that stood in her path no matter what it took.

 **Kuoh Academy-ORC**

Issei followed closely behind Rias, not speaking a word. She opened the door to the club room. Inside was a large desk, a table surrounded by two couches and a big window, it was a nice room. Issei quickly realized Rias was trying to talk to him.

"What?" Asked Issei.

"Did you hear me at all? I've been talking to you this whole time." Rias wore a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, just a little in my own head." Issei let out a slight laugh, he was nervous, for the first time since, he could remember he was actually nervous on how a girl viewed him, he wanted to make sure every word was good. He restored his connection with Ddraig.

 _"Ddraig what do I do?"_

 **"How do I know, first you cut me out than need me again? Issei, I wish Ophis never taught you that trick."**

"Shut up Ddraig let me focus dammit, some 'Red Dragon Emperor' you are." He stopped when he heard glass shatter, Rias had dropped some tea. He turned around to ask if she was ok, she wore a face of astonishment, it had appeared if the color from her face had drained, as if words were trying to make their way out of her lips but her brain couldn't conjure up the sounds.

Issei realized something. "That was out, loud, wasn't it?"

 **AN:Well, that wasn't nearly as long of a chapter as I wanted, but hey, its something right? Chapter 2 will hopefully be a little longer than this one. Drop a review if you have any suggestions or want to say how bad this is, lol, I'm givin' it my best. Hope to see you back for chap 2. I have A LOT of crazy ideas and plans for this thing, just trying to get it out in words is difficult. See ya'll around**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter _2- Some say anger and love are the most powerful emotions; One horny dragon disagrees_

 **Kuoh Academy-ORC (Universe Alpha)**

"Issei? Who were you just talking to?" Rias tried to collect herself, but her hearing couldn't have mistaken her. Issei just said 'Red Dragon Emperor'. Issei stopped for a second, and focused. He needed to make a split-second choice, reveal his powers, or, conceal them for the time being. He didn't want to be used, and more importantly he didn't want to attract strong people to come attack him in Kuoh, he didn't want innocent people caught in the crossfire, like last time. Issei focused up for a big croc. He didn't stutter this time.

"I NAMED MY COCK THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, leaving not a single hint he could be falsely hiding otherwise. Rias blushed and wore a very embarrassed look. How could this boy in front of her be this, strange.

"Well, Issei, that's very interesting…" Rias trailed off and her face was still red from Issei's odd claim. She had heard he was a pervert, but this was some next level shit.

Issei wanted to act normal and continue the conversation. So, he tried his best. "Rias, why did you call me your pawn?" He forgot to use all the stupid honararys, fuck it, he hated them anyway.

"I am glad you asked! I wanted to have this meeting later today, but I guess we can have it now. I need to call the rest of the club.

"Club?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, the Occult Research Club. You are now a member!" Rias happily exclaimed.

 _"Well Ddraig, it looks like we are Devils now."_

 ** _"Fantastic"_**

 _"Make sure you keep hiding the presence of the pawn pieces inside of me ok?"_

 ** _"Got it."_**

 _"Thanks…dick."_

 ** _"We will discuss this later partner."_** Ddraig went silent.

Issei Gulped. This was going to be a long day, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. However, Issei surmised it would be a while before he could watch some porn and do some exploring for new sources, he needed to create his files. Which meant it was going to suck, a day without porn was a bad bay indeed. He would definitely be teased all day long from the undoubtedly hot chicks Rias had in her service, Issei assumed there was around a ninety percent chance that all the girls under Rias were hot.

Rias turned away from Issei and walked over to a small set of curtains Issei didn't notice until now, she parted them and reveled a total babe.

 _"Ddraig! Check out those tits holy shit! They are literally bursting out of her shirt, how is that even a school uniform!"_ Issei wore a lascivious grin nearly drooling as Rias's words explaining who it was were lost in Issei's mind, swallowed by his perverse thought of seeing this girl naked.

The two girls in front of Issei began laughing. Issei tuned back into to hear them talk.

The black-haired girl spoke first. "Ara Ara, Issei-kun, you're drooling."

Issei wiped his mouth but didn't stop staring, his mind focused on what actions he needed to take to see this girl naked.

Rias had enough of Issei gawking over Akeno, for some reason it made her feel very self-conscious, which never happened to her. "Issei! Knock it off!" Rias shouted and Issei was taken aback that Rias was so obvious with her reaction the Rias he knew would've just buried Issei's face in her bosom, maybe this Rias wasn't worth protecting. Issei regretted his selfish thought and immediately felt guilty for even thinking that. _"A dragon's promise, huh?"_ Issei stared back up at the ceiling and then back at Rias.

Issei wasn't a complete idiot, he acted like a dunce but was mildly intelligent whenever he decided to be. "What, are you jealous or something?" Asked Issei bluntly. His eyes now focused on Rias's reaction. He scanned for weaknesses, he scanned for flaws he scanned for hints of the Rias he knew. He didn't find any. Rias continued.

Rias cleared her throat loudly. "Issei, this is Akeno Himjima. The vice-president of the club and my Queen." Rias extended her arm as a way to show her off it seemed.

"A pleasure." An unusual response from Issei, but he was busying admiring Akeno's body. Quite a nice one. He didn't even notice the 'Queen' part of Rias's introduction.

Akeno and Rias motioned for Issei to sit down on the couch facing the window. Issei sat down. When their lips started moving Issei tuned out and watched their boobs instead. He was mesmerized, their perfect balance and movement, he would love to see those any actor. He wondered if there would be some way to get them into the industry. Probably not, but as the conversation dragged on he was able to tell their pitch increase.

 _"Oh, fuck a question, Ddraig were you paying attention?"_ Asked Issei desperately.

 _"Of course, perhaps this will be a good lesson for you. Yes, their boobs are both magnificent a true marvel, however, you should pay more attention when people are talking."_

 _"You stupid lizard!"_

Issei scratched the back of his head and nodded. His usual response when he wasn't paying attention. Rias smiled.

"Excellent! Would you like to try now?" Rias asked.

"Try? Try what?" Issei asked.

"Your sacred gear silly, the thing the fallen angels killed you for." Issei felt his heart drop. He knew what those chess pieces were for. He calmed himself down. Issei had a very interesting philosophy. If it didn't involve porn, women, or power, he didn't care.

 _"Ddraig, how long did she talk to me for?"_

 _"I'd say almost an hour, you nodded a few times even. Your fascination and worship of the female body is impressive."_

"Well, I don't know if I could just summon it now?" Issei tried to act confused even nervous.

"Don't worry about it just focus up and you'll be fine." Rias smiled.

Issei closed his eyes and consulted Ddraig.

 _"Ddraig, what can we show instead of you?"_

 _"I am insulted; however, I do see your point of view. Shrewd as ever. I'd have to think about what we could do. The only thing off the top of my head would be we could conceal the gauntlet as a twice critical."_

 _"Twice critical sounds ok I guess. Any complications on summoning?"_

 _"None, I'll set it up now. Just fake your summoning to Rias. I'll take care of the rest. However, you might want to cast an Illusion spell. Your power is so draconic in nature some will be sure too ooze out."_

 _"Got it, thanks Ddraig."_

Issei opened his eyes and began acting, while simultaneously casting an advanced illusion spell to mask the scent and energy of his powers, a technique he learned from Ophis who resided in the dimensional gap.

Issei began grunting and carrying on. As soon as his scent was masked a small gauntlet appeared on his arm. It was red, but it was no 'Gauntlet of the Red Dragon'. Rias almost seemed disappointed, but impressed that Issei was able to summon it.

"Excellent Issei! You were able to summon it on your first time! Do you know what it does?"

"No."

"It's called 'Twice Critical' it's a sacred gear that doubles your power. It's a great gear, as long as you have a strong base power." Rias held Issei's arm to examine the gear, Issei got a little flustered. But he wanted to reassure Rias he wasn't useless, Issei had a bit of an inferiority complex, and he wanted to seem strong to women.

"I must be the strongest than! I have arms of steel and hands of iron! After years of porn I have honed my body to be strong!" Issei declared. Rias laughed. Issei felt strange, it was just like back then.

Rias did have to admit, Issei was obviously in good shape, much better shape than the when she saw him outside the club's window. He had broad shoulders, large biceps, muscular forearms and even with his shirt on his was obvious he was in good shape. But Rias did notice something strange, when Issei summoned his gear she felt a faint draconic energy, she could've been mistaken of course. But she prayed that this draconic energy meant something much grander, Issei would truly prove himself useful.

"Issei come by after school and we will talk about contracts and you can meet the rest of the club." Rias said enthusiastically.

"Sure thing." Issei smiled and left the club. But there was one problem. He didn't know what class he was in, or the layout of the building. Issei's problems were just beginning. But he had more important things to attend to, mostly those Fallen apparently 'killing him' so he decided to skip school.

Sona was tired after dealing with Issei. But she was finally having a break. She was eating a sandwich and drinking some tea. She was sitting on a bench with her Queen, Tsubaki and enjoying the fresh air. She than caught Issei walking towards the gate.

"That bastard! He's trying to ditch school!" Sona got up and quickly went to intercept Issei.

Issei now at the gate noticed Sona and decided to showboat.

"FUCK SCHOOL IMMA BE A DOPE DEALER!" Issei flipped his middle finger at Sona and ran past the gate. He didn't expect Sona to chase him so Issei made the call a little magic won't hurt. Issei yelled out as Sona was right behind him.

"Sorry, I need to go jerk off!" Issei rounded another corner and disappeared. Sona was left baffled. How on earth did he just escape? She looked around and saw no trace of Hyoudou. But she sensed a faint trace of magic. Sona didn't have time to think about Issei because class was about to start, she felt a little embarrassed Issei got away, but would deal with it later. Class was about to start and she wasn't about to let Issei make her be late.

 _"Issei I am surprised but, good move. Excellent use of teleportation without using any draconic powers."_

 _"Thanks, Ddraig."_

 _"Where too now?"_

 _"Where else? Those fallen need to be dealt with."_ Issei smiled, he was going to have some fun.

 **Universe Epsilon-High Heaven Infirmary**

Issei was still asleep, passed out, would be a better word. They needed to find a solution, and quickly. This Issei was weak, beyond belief, basically a normal human who hadn't even awakened Ddraig, which was impossible. If a Dragon chose you, you had powers since birth.

Gabriel attended to this new Issei's side. Watching over like a mother bear would her cubs. This Issei's mind, though he was passed out, had not stopped turning. Fire consumed the images in his mind's eye. A booming powerful voice spoke, yet he couldn't make out the words.

Chief Michael came into the small room to check on Gabriel. He knew that she would be devastated by Issei's disappearance, however, they couldn't mourn it nor worry about a solution. They had to find a way to fill the void of power that had opened with the Red Dragon's leaving.

"Hello, my dear sister, how are you?" Asked Michael.

Gabriel looked up, her face was still red and puffy. Her hands were firmly gripping Issei's hand. "I am fine." Gabriel managed to stammer out.

"Gabriel…Please, we need you. We have to be careful otherwise those terrorists will take advantage while Issei is away." Michael wanted to make things clear.

"I know…I know but I can't shake this sadness, even though he teased me and pranked me, even though he was perverted…I STILL CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Gabriel let go of Issei's hand and shouted in anguish. Images of the times when Issei would fake grope her came into her mind, the times when he would say if she wasn't an angel Issei would do anything to date her. The time when Rias…And Issei went crazy, only she could soothe his pain. The Issei she knew hid behind a façade of shallow pleasures, and behind it was a scared teen who didn't understand his power.

"I am so sorry Gabriel, we will do everything we can for this Issei. However, he must rest. His test results came back. This Issei is, or rather was, a devil. He is dying without his master's connection. We only have one option left." Michael stressed this point, his face let Gabriel know he had not rested either since Issei's disappearance.

"I understand." Gabriel wiped away the tears and tried to show some strength for what needed to be done to save this Issei and save their world.

 **Universe Alpha-Kuoh city park**

Issei wanted to find these fallen, however, he also wanted to go find some porn. Punish Fallen, or porn. Issei held his hands out and weighed the options.

"Well, porn makes me happy, and porn is great. On the other hand, those fallen did 'kill' me. Hmphhh, so many options." Issei rested his hand on his chin and pondered his options. Before he could ask Ddraig's opinion he got distracted. He saw a younger blonde in what appeared to be a habit. Issei liked roleplaying. Issei watched the girl from afar. She tended to a boy who had fallen down, she fed some animals with some crackers.

"Stereotype much." Issei muttered from his bench. Ddraig interrupted Issei's thoughts.

 _"Do you sense that?"_

"Sense what?"

 _"That girl, she has power can't you tell, take your mind out of the gutter for a second."_

Issei sighed but listened to Ddraig. He closed his eyes and focused on the girl, slowly, an image formed in his mind. He could see magic flowing from the girl. An abundance of power, most likely a sacred gear. Issei was very interested now. Someone from the church with a sacred gear would have to be important. However, a sacred gear user, a teenage girl nonetheless, would have protection and Issei didn't sense anyone else with any power nearby. Granted Issei didn't notice people with weak power levels, but still. This didn't make any sense at all. Issei made the call to introduce himself. Perhaps he could add some material to his new collection.

Issei casted a Draconic spell meant for seduction, it oozed out a small amount of what was basically dragon pheromones. It was used to attract a mate, but in small doses controlled with magic it could be used to woe a Female. Issei was known to abuse this spell many times, once he tried it on Gabriel. It didn't go down very well with the big man.

"Hi, my names Issei Hyoudou. I couldn't help but see you from afar. What's your name?" Asked Issei in an out of character suave manner. Those outfits really make Issei's dragon rise.

The blonde girl seemed shy, and a bit nervous. She reluctantly began. "…My name…Is Asia Argento."

Issei extended his hand, the pheromones began to take effect. All he needed was to initiate physical contact.

He looked into her eyes and remembered Gabriel, he immediately cancelled the spell. However, those dragon pheromones needed somewhere to go. They went to Issei's dragon alright.

"Hi Issei…OHH MY!" Asia's face turned a thousand shades of red, as she turned away, however, she did keep one eye trained on Issei. Staring Asia in the face was Issei, well not exactly Issei, the pheromones had given him a full erection, it appeared as though the pheromones worked like draconic Viagra.

"OH SHIT, [Issei bent over to try and hid the erection, however many people began to stare] I AM SORRY, WHENEVER I SEE COSTUMES…I GET REALLY TURNED ON!" Issei shouted and Asia began to cry. Many other people in the park had begun to see this and Issei even heard someone call the police.

"Shit." Issei, still with a full hard on his pants extended out forward and his pant legs raising above his ankles as the fabric was pulled up. He really was excited.

 _"Ddraig, Help me! I can't stop!"_

 _"HAHAHAHHAHAHA THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR REFFERRING TO ME AS YOUR COCK!"_

 _"YOU BASTARD!"_

As Issei argued with what appeared to be himself the police had arrived.

Two officers had approached Issei, who still had a raging boner, and asked him what he was doing. Asia still crouched down on the ground and was now crying.

Issei tried to apologize. "Sorry, my cock has a mind of its own!" He then, in front of the officers, tried talking to it. "Down you meat toboggan, down you lizard" He swatted at it in vain with his hands. When that didn't work he switched to groveling. He tried to bow down in front of the officers and Asia, however, his dick hit the ground hard, and refused to return to its flaccid state. He couldn't bow down all the way.

One of the officers sighed. "Kid, you need to come with us alright, its ok, there are plenty of people who can't control themselves, ok?" This officer was older and assumed Issei to be, retarted. The younger officer took out some handcuffs. Bad idea.

Issei rose up and appeared to get harder. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, THAT JUST GETS ME HARDER!"

At this point a crowd had formed, a big one. Many people had their phones out and were videotaping. Shit. This is gonna be really bad. With his boner still raging, his pants gave way. All that was left was his underwear he thankfully put on this morning, they wouldn't last much longer either.

The crowd around him laughed, the officers laughed. Issei was getting mad, he couldn't help it. An image came into his mind, where he was powerless, feckless and useless. Where those around him would laugh and play with him. Where the women would toy with his fragile heart. A rage welled up inside him, Issei could feel tears running down his face. However, one person wasn't laughing. The girl. Asia could see Issei's sadness and grabbed his hand, another bad idea. Issei wasn't even focusing on his boner this time, he turned around with a face of anger. Asia could feel the anger and froze. Everyone around him froze, the people videotaping, the cops, everyone.

 _"Issei, calm yourself. Do not be a fool, this will make Gabriel very sad." Ddraig spoke with brutal authority._

Issei breathed deeply and began to use his magic. He wiped the memories of the people around him up to the last 15 minutes. He grabbed Asia and teleported away to a more secluded area of the park.

Issei's rage subsided, Asia was no longer frozen. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me, I don't know what happened." Even now, Issei could never tell the truth.

Asia was calm began to stammer out trying to stay calm. "It's ok, I could see you didn't try when people started to laugh at you. You must not like it when people laugh at you?" Asked Asia.

"Yes. I don't really like it. But I have a question to ask you." Asked Issei, his boner finally began to recede.

"Ask away" Said Asia, who now calmed down when Issei's dragon settled down.

"Can you promise to never tell anyone about the powers you saw? People wouldn't be nice if they found out." Pleaded Issei. He needed to keep his identity a secret.

A chord had been struck in Asia's heart, as she was persecuted for her powers as well. "It's our little secret." Said Asia with a smile.

"Thank you so much! If you ever need my help, just let me know ok. Here, I'll give you my address." Issei told her his address. However, Issei didn't think about the fact that he _did_ technically sexually harass her, and giving her his address, an address that could be reported, might be a bad idea. But, Issei didn't think of that. Apparently, he hadn't learned his lesson about giving people you sexually harass your address.

"I will do just that, please be careful Issei."

"I will." Issei teleported back home, he needed a break. Not a porn break, but a mental break. He was completely exhausted at this point. He kind of failed this girl, he owed her a lot. And Issei needed to pay her back. However, after some time, Issei was ready please his dragon, he fired up the computer and then, nothing. "Fuck. I'll just go to sleep."

Hours Later

Well after the internet went out and Issei was denied his much deserved fap, he decided to blow off some steam. Literally and figuratively. Looks like the fallen would get to meet Issei after all. He had forgotten about that afterschool meeting with Rias but would deal with it later. However, Rias had not forgotten about the meeting as Issei walked out of his house there was a blonde boy who was quite handsome waiting for him. Before the boy began to speak Issei did first.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Said Issei.

The boy shook his head. "My name Is Kiba Yuto, I am a member of OUR club. Rias needs you." Said Kiba.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot." Said Issei, he turned away and headed towards the church at the edge of town, without fapping he was far more focused and could feel the energy coming from the building. That's definitely where those bastards were hiding.

Kiba stepped in front of Issei. "Rias needs you now. I heard about you skipping class, what were you thinking?"

"These past few days have just been, stressful." Answered Issei truthfully.

"...I understand now, I am sorry. Rias will talk to Sona again, just make sure you don't do the same thing tomorrow ok?" Asked Kiba.

"I promise." Said Issei.

Kiba summoned a teleportation circle and they headed where now in the occult research club room. This time Issei didn't pay attention to the girls, he was too focused on other things.

Rias scolded him but felt sorry for Issei at the same time. He had just been killed. However, Rias needed to explain to Issei about stray devils as they had to go hunt one.

Issei tuned out completely as they talked about stray devils, he knew exactly what they were, abominations that must be wiped out. Issei wasn't really a fan of hurting people, but, if he could start a genocide against stray devils and rogue fallen's, he gladly would.

"Are you ready Issei?" Asked Rias in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I am sure with you guys I will be just fine."

 **Destitute Warehouse-Outskirts of Kuoh**

As they arrived at the reported location of the stray devil Rias gave a short pep talk before going in and advised Issei just to watch.

They entered the building and Issei could smell it immediately.

 _"Partner, calm yourself. It's too early to reveal your powers. They can take it down without you, just stand back, and for heaven's sake please, cast a spell to hide your scent, it won't be long till that nekomata smells your true nature."_

 _"Right"_

The Nekomata that Ddraig was worried would reveal Issei, was Koneko Toujou. A freshman. She was a loli, Issei personally wasn't a fan of Loli's. You see Loli's could get Issei in trouble. If Issei could get in trouble with something, he tried to stay out of it, however, he did go on quite a Loli kick for a while and there was no way in hell he was going down that path again. It ended up with him busting an underage porno shop in the underworld. You see, Issei wasn't heartless, even though they made good content, Issei couldn't simply do nothing. Long story short, Loli's are bad for Issei. As Issei reminisced about Loli's the rest of the group searched for the stray.

The stray revealed itself. A beautiful woman. How ironic. The woman quickly began to transform into a grotesque creature. Its bottom half that of a snake complete with tails topped with a snake's head. A torso had formed as well, with a giant opening in the torso with what was a mouth agape it reveled horrid fangs and an ear-piercing shriek. Atop the creature sat the upper half of what once was the beautiful woman. Issei wasn't happy, everything vanished in his mind except his thirst for this creatures' blood. Issei immediately summoned his 'Twice critical'. Rias was very impressed that he could summon it so easily.

The fight began. Issei watched, his blood boiling. If anything happened, he would devour this beast in an instant. One dragon shot would be all it takes to incinerate this beast. Koneko engaged it in combat, a fool's move, however Issei just watched. The boy from earlier who Rias revealed as her knight, began to cut at with a sword. Akeno, Rias's queen, charged up a lightening shot. Issei watched, even with his twice critical this creature stood no chance.

Rias stood next to Issei and tried to gauge where his mind was. She began to talk but Issei didn't hear a word, he nodded his head but this time instead of being focused on boobs he was focused on his new friends. Koneko and Kiba were quite unexpectedly violently thrown back at Rias and Issei. Issei wasn't happy. Not again, not like this, Rias wouldn't fall to a stray. Never again. As he could feel his face turn hot, he felt a rage and power begin to well from his depths. His illusion spell he cast earlier to mask his scent wouldn't hold out for much longer. Suddenly Issei heard a voice.

 _"…Issei…Please…Calm down…. Not like this, don't throw away the life she gave you…"_ It was Gabriel's voice he was sure. As Issei settled down Akeno shot a powerful lightning bolt at the creature, mortally wounding it in the process. Rias tapped Issei's shoulder.

"It's ok Issei, I can tell you're nervous but that's ok. You did fine." She walked over slowly and triumphantly at the grotesque remnants of the beast. The beast gurgled in defiance at Rias's approach. Issei was excited, hopefully this Rias was apt at ruin.

"You have betrayed your master, burn in hell." Rias summoned a very advanced a powerful form of destruction magic. The magic of ruin from where Issei came from, it was beyond rare in the world nearly without devils.

She fired away. The creature had been eviscerated, no, evaporated. Nothing remained. Issei was pleased. His mind now went back on to focus on the boobs of his female comrades. He always liked boobs.

After a short talk everyone left the warehouse and Issei headed home. Rias and the group said he did just fine. Rias said that he would get his chance soon enough. Upon arriving home all he wanted to do was jerkoff. Hopefully the internet was back up. However, as he drew closer to his home he saw a single police car outside his house. Fuck. He also remembered those fallen that had apparently 'Killed' him. He was upset about that, but, jerking off was a hell of a lot more important.

 **AN-** Wow, its been a really long time since I've updated. Unfortunately, life took priority. I will continue to struggle with this story, and improve chapter by chapter. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Sometimes you don't need to kill people, sometimes it's better to just wait so you can use them instead_

Issei walked closer to his house. He wasn't really sure how there could be a police car outside his house. After pondering he remembered. Shit. But that girl from earlier, there was no way Asia would report him, right? Right!?

 **Outskirts of Kuoh-Ruined Church (15 Minutes Prior)**

Raynare had been waiting for over 24 hours, Dohnassek, or as Raynare referred to him as, don't have a nut sack, had still failed to return. It was very unlike him. She was a little glad however that he wasn't here to make advances towards her, but was concerned nonetheless. In his absence, and without his constant harassments, she was finally able to think a little bit about what she was doing. Specifically, her mission, it didn't make that much sense.

From the outside her mission was very simple, kill the user of this unknown sacred gear. A very simple mission, albeit with some issues considering she was in Devil territory. But not an unheard-of mission. She wondered why on earth this boy was important, those who gave her this order stressed its importance. However, since her mission was successful as she killed the weak boy; she focused on other endeavors. After aligning herself with rouge priests and even scooping up the user of twilight healing, she had incredibly grand plans. However, it was uncertain what her grand plans would result in. She didn't count on one factor, a horny dragon.

Raynare sat in the church alone and began to laugh, it was actually pretty creepy. If one of the rouge priests Freed hadn't shown up, Raynare most likely would've been caught in a _compromising_ position. Thank god Don't have a nut sack was gone, who knows what he would've done.

"Hello there, hopefully I didn't catch you at a bad time?" Asked the priest.

Raynare ceased her laughing but was not embarrassed in the least. "No. Just thinking about how I've won."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, the girl from earlier had some very _interesting_ things to say about her day today." Freed seemed to almost sing as he spoke. This guy was no better than Don't have a nut sack.

"What did she say?" Asked Raynare, she was curious but not really expecting what came out of Freed's mouth.

"You won't believe it, but, Issei Hoyodou is alive. I already confirmed it."

Raynare sat up faster than a young man in a strip club getting asked for his first private dance.

"WHAT!?" She yelled out.

"Don't worry about it, I overheard her talking to herself about it, she was praying for the boy. But no worries, I have his address. The girl wrote it down!" Freed emphasized those last words and it was almost as if he was sexually aroused from this whole thing, what a weird fucking dude, thought Raynare.

Raynare thought for a moment and had an idea. A surprisingly brilliant one. A brilliant idea she would very soon regret.

 **Issei's House- Current Time**

Well the police car was still outside his house; his parents were outside talking to the police. He had to talk to them. But he wiped their memories, so it shouldn't be so hard. Issei was about a few meters away from the squad car and yelled out to the police and his parents.

"Hey guys!" Said Issei.

Issei's mother shook her head and gritted her teeth as she spoke "Sweetheart, come over here this police officer needs to talk to you about today."

Issei slowly walked towards the officer with his head towards the ground, his eyes averting his mothers and the officers gaze.

Issei saw the police officers, they were different than the ones from this afternoon's 'incident'.

One of the officers talked first. "Is your name Issei Hoyodou?" Asked the officer.

"Yes."

"We need to talk to you son, you're not in trouble if that's what you're worried about. We received a complaint that you skipped school today. It's more of a civil matter than a criminal matter, but they begged us to come over."

Issei let loose a breath of release he hadn't realized he had been holding. His mother spoke first.

"I am really sorry about my son, he's been acting very, bizarre these last few days." Chimed in Issei's mom.

"I see, like I said it's not a big deal." The officer turned to face Issei. "Son don't skip school like that again, from what we heard you had some very choice words to say didn't you?" Asked the officer rhetorically. The officer continued.

"Please, don't skip school, and don't leave the school building like that ok?"

"I understand Sir, I am sorry. It won't happen again." Here he was, one of the most powerful creatures in the universe, capable of transforming into a dragon. A veritable engine of destruction, capable of destroying continents. Yet here he was apologizing to a cop. Issei truly still was a boy at heart.

The officers thanked Issei's mother for letting them talk to him. The officers waved goodbye and headed off. Issei's mom turned towards her son and put a death grip on his ear and pulled tight.

"Dear, when we get inside you are going to bring me your computer. I can deal with those green contact lenses, but, your computer is gone. You are grounded until further notice; your father and I will discuss this later."

"…ouch…OK, OK, OK, I am very sorry mom!" Issei's mom let go and they walked inside. Issei ran upstairs and brought down his computer.

"Now dear, go to bed. We will talk about this tomorrow morning, but you have to go to school tomorrow and stay out of trouble."

"Ok mom, I am sorry."

Well hopefully school tomorrow wouldn't suck. The only problem is Issei still needed to Fap. His computer was gone. Once again, Fuck.

 _"Hey Ddraig, got a question for you?"_ Asked Issei as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

 ** _"Sure, what is it?"_**

 _"Do you think we should go after those Fallen's now or just wait for tomorrow?"_

 ** _"Hm, a good question. Obviously, they are of no threat to you at all. Perhaps a minor inconvenience at most."_**

 _"Point, but I don't have any porn sooooo."_

 ** _"…Fine, if you want to go find out what they are up to I guess that's fine. Just don't kill them like last time ok?"_**

 _"That guy had it coming. He had that stupid fucking fedora and looked like an ass. That and he did try and kill me."_

The dragon facepalmed. His host truly had his priorities sorted, just not in a way that made any sense.

Issei was going to wait before he went out, but he got tired and fell asleep. Still without fapping. This was the longest stretch of time he had gone without pleasing his dragon in a very long time. Ddraig was beyond ecstatic. Sometimes he had the feeling he was a pedo when Issei would do his thing. Sometimes Issei would forget to sever his mental connection before beating his meat like it owed him money. Ddraig however, wasn't too focused on Issei and his fetish's now. He was detecting something weird going in Issei's makeup, most likely some sort of side-effect from going through whatever they went through to get here. He needed to figure out what was going on before Issei did something stupid, which was going to be very difficult.

 **The Next Morning**

Issei opened his eyes slowly and wiped them hard. He felt so groggy and exhausted. More so than he typically would. It was a feeling that his entire body felt, it was as if his mind was telling his body to be tired. He would try and tell his body to move, but it wouldn't. He could only manage to wipe his eyes. This was concerning for Issei as he didn't really get that tired typically. Especially considering he had enough power flowing through his body and dragon hormones to be either constantly wanting to hump everything in a three-mile radius, as he typically was, or angry to the point of wanting to destroy and enslave a species, or tired to the point he couldn't get out of bed. Today was not going to be a good day.

Downstairs Issei's mother and father were talking quietly to each other about what to do with Issei. His behavior was so strange he might need counseling. But both his parents were also thinking that they might be the ones needing to talk to a shrink trying to deal with a son who chokes his chicken on a near-hourly basis. Issei's parents had developed a strange familiarity to moaning and screaming, as when they would hear it, the noise would become background noise. Issei and his parents really needed help.

Issei was still upstairs and still laying down. He needed to get up and push through this otherwise he would be late for school and might never get his porn back.

 ** _"Partner Get up NOW!"_** Ddraig spoke with an unusual urgency. Suddenly Issei smelled it. Fallen.

"Fuck! Its 630 in the fucking morning, mother fucker!" Issei was getting angry, this was bad. Real bad. Maybe Ddraig shouldn't have woke him up. They might have a mess to clean up that Issei's hidden move _Blast Burn_ couldn't.

Issei got up and felt as if he was weighed down by hundreds of pounds. He remembered his training and felt a pang of sadness. However, that pang was quickly vanished when he sniffed the air. 3 Fallen. Around 150 meters above him. He had a few options. He figured they were going to ambush him. Typical set up. One would most likely knock on the door, try and get in somehow. The others would sneak in, and then they'd knock you off. It was so textbook he figured he would detect a magic…Yep. Issei felt the magic barrier.

Slowly a power welled up inside him. Not an anger, but more so a pressure. It engulfed the house. Encompassing everything. Slowly he would let it build till it reached outside and crushed the fallen, bringing them to the ground. It was a near impossible technique that Ophis taught him. It was basically a way to project your killing intent over a large radius, amplify it with magic and mix dragon energy into the mix and you have a concoction that, if used correctly, could bring a 6 winged fallen to their knees. Especially considering he had the boosted gear it was an extremely powerful move. It did have some side effects however. It wasn't something you could sustain for long, and afterwards you'd be pretty drained of energy unless you were already full of it. The length of the spell wasn't unlimited, but in that short time it was enough to either kill the threat, or let the threat realize he shouldn't be fucked with.

Issei walked downstairs. He was so focused on the enemy, he was butt-ass naked. He really was a scatter brain sometimes.

He made it downstairs and saw his parents asleep. The big benefit with Issei's magic ability is he could direct where the pressure went. He simply toned it down to a feeling of warmth and it seems his parents took it as a soothing effect as they were both fast asleep with their heads down on the kitchen table. His mother holding out a brochure for parent counseling. Issei didn't notice it.

 **150 Meters Above Issei's House.**

"Do you feel that Ray. It feels warm up here all of the sudden." Asked a blonde-haired fallen angel. Who looked to be the ripe age of 12. Issei doesn't mess with Loli's. This one would have to die. Eventually.

"Yes. I don't know what it is. But I am not going to complain. Its nice." Commented Raynare.

"I guess." Said the Loli.

"Hey, you two, the barrier won't last forever. Let's get this over with." A blue-haired fallen angel said wearing a leather jacket and tits the size of literal beach-balls. Issei might get excited by this one. Definitely worth getting her in the porn game.

"Kala is right. Let's get this over with. He probably got reincarnated as a Devil but is probably still useless. I'll be done in a few minutes, I'll make it look like a suicide." Raynare finished and slowly began to descend down as her fallen comrades watched and stayed as backup. The lower she got the hotter it got. About 50 meters away from the ground she began to feel _it._ A pressure, a crushing air sucking pressure. She didn't realize it, but she had begun to sweat profusely at this point and was barely flying in a straight line.

 **Inside Issei's house**

Issei felt the fallen draw closer, and closer. When he felt only one coming down he ceased the pressure outside just enough, so it wouldn't make the fallen call for their comrades. Issei cast another spell to manipulate the magic barrier. He made it, so the barrier would now hide him. He accomplished this by allowing the barrier to project around him, almost like a cloak Issei hid himself in the barrier with another barrier. It didn't make him invisible, so his dick was still dangling around, it just hid his presence. Almost like scrambling it in a way. The fallen above his house would have a tough time spotting him, even with their enhanced vision. The barrier around him reflected off the much larger barrier. Think of it like a flashlight. If you're right on top of the flashlight, the beam doesn't seem that spread out. It is very powerful though. The further you get, the wider and more blinding the beam. It was like he was shining an invisible flashlight on the fallen above, they would disregard it as their own magic barrier.

He heard a knock on the door. Issei smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Come in. It's unlocked." Issei had a grin on his face, a brutal terrifying grin. Ddraig thought to himself what an idiot he'll look like being naked to fight this fallen. But he held his tongue. It would be pretty funny.

Raynare didn't realize the warning signs. She felt so powerful and so focused she didn't feel the subtle pressure, she didn't feel the subtle killing intent. Worst of all, she didn't _smell_ the draconic stench oozing out of every pore and every crack of the house. She opened the door.

It seemed like a normal house. There was living room to her left, and a kitchen in front of her. Two humans most likely his parents were asleep. Which was weird, she didn't cast any spells to make them slee…. Her thoughts were suddenly ripped from her mind.

She felt it. In an instant the pressure around her increased. Suddenly and violently everything hit her. Her lungs were suddenly sucked dry. The air around her seemed to become daggers rendering flesh from her bone. Her vision became blurry, her thoughts became fragmented. Her legs shook fiercely. She fell to her knee's. Her vision almost becoming black. Suddenly she smelled it, her only sense left. It was an intoxicating but terrifying stench. A Dragon. Everything was telling her a beast was here, a beast that was not meant to be disturbed. Emotions finally came over her, tears feel down from her face. The pressure once again increased. She fell down, it was as if the air forced her to ground. Lying face down she slowly began to lose her consciousness. She thought she heard something, a slow silent chuckle.

It turned out Issei could be scary if he wanted. But so could Ddraig.

 ** _"YOU NAKED FOOL!"_** Shouted Ddraig. Issei quickly left the moment he was in.

"Sorry." Issei said sheepishly.

 ** _"You should've stopped the pressure, now she's passed out…Fuck."_**

"Ddraig, you read my mind!" Issei grinned and laughed.

 ** _"Not what I was alluding too."_**

Issei laughed. "Whatever…WAIT HOLY SHIT SHE'S HOT AS FUCK!"

 ** _"Took you a while."_**

"Sorry, I got a little excited."

Issei loosened the pressure. The fallen that lay in front of him slowly began to get up. The first thing she saw was dick. Issei still hadn't put on clothes.

Issei's face became red and began to stutter out. "Sorry, I forgot to…" Issei went silent and stared at her. Raynare was still recovering from the pressure, she too didn't realize that her, "clothes" had also become removed by that pressure. Slowly the dick in front of her became bigger. A lot bigger. Now Raynare was getting excited. It turns out wearing a thong and a piece of cloth around your tits into battle is a poor business decision.

Issei snapped back into thought. "Sorry about this. You are hot and everything, but you did kill me."

Raynare wasn't excited anymore. A gauntlet appeared on the boy's arm. It was red and yellow with a small gem in the center.

"That's just a twice critical! What are you going to do with that!" Raynare laughed and seemed to forget what she felt a moment ago. Small fry would cling onto any form of hope they could and focus on it, forgetting the rest of the battle in an instant.

But before Issei summoned his true sacred gear he had a better idea. A much better idea. He began to increase the pressure again. This time only around her body, he left her head alone.

He had an idea. He would need some time though. But, he had a lot of pent of energy since he hadn't fapped, so he probably had power to do _that._

He slowly approached the now whimpering fallen angel. Raynare now realized how hopeless her situation was, she figured it out, and began to beg. Cling onto any form of survival she could find.

"Please, I'll do anything! Anything…"

"SHUT UP!" Issei didn't like it when people begged, it remined him of his true nature. That terrified him.

Raynare stopped talking. Issei approached now and placed his hand on her head. She couldn't tremble because of the pressure but was vibrating violently as she fought the pressure with her convulsions of fear.

A light appeared in front of her eyes. She became calm and relaxed, and slowly slipped off into a state of dissociation.

Issei began his spell. Wiping memories was hard, especially on the supernatural. But he had too, he got too carried away. He would wipe her memories and replace them with something new. It was a hard technique. He would wipe away this whole interaction between him and her. All she would remember is seeing his parents, then thinking he's not home.

 ** _"Excellent work partner. We can deal with them later at their hideout."_**

"That's what I was thinking. Besides, she's so fucking hot. Ddraig, we _need_ to get her." Added Issei as he continued with the spell. It was as if he searched through her mind, wiping out every word and feeling she had felt when she entered his house. He had to selectively modify it. It was a technique he learned from his previous world. He found it very useful, the only problem was it needed focus. The only way to get that focus was no fapping for 24 hours. Issei had only used it handful of times. But now, he could use it again. Maybe not fapping was a good thing? No definitely not. Issei banished that thought.

"Done." Issei said triumphantly. He wiped away his interaction with her and made her believe that nobody was home. But he left one feeling. The slight feeling of pressure. It might come in handy later.

Raynare's clothes appeared again, and she walked outside. Issei felt the barrier disappear and the fallen leave. His parents suddenly woke up. He was still naked.

"ISSEI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Shouted his mom.

Issei ran upstairs and heard his mother yell again. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GETTING YOUR COMPUTER BACK NOW YOUNG MAN!"

Issei felt a tear run down his face as he put on his uniform.

 **Kuoh Academy- 1 hour after first bell- ORC**

"Where the hell is he?!" Asked Sona.

"How should I know? You should cut him a break he had his first fight yesterday against a stray. He's probably tired." Added Rias.

Sone was not happy. Not one bit. She even pulled a few strings to get the police to talk to Hyoudou. But even still, he had the audacity to be late.

Sona placed her hands on Rias's desk in the ORC and was about to begin a vehement tearing apart of Issei. But a furious knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in" Said both Rias and Sona.

Issei stood at the door, panting heavily and out of breath. In order to conceal his power's, he didn't want to teleport directly into the school, or in front of his parents so he sprinted to school. He struggled for words. He really needed to work on cardio, granted using that pressure and the mind grip really drained him. But still, he needed to be stronger.

"Issei, are you ok?" Asked Rias.

"Ye…s…Sorry. I…am… …tir..ed" He spoke face down with his hands on his knees, each word he spoke he raised his head.

"Why were you late?" Asked Sona unapologetically.

Issei took a big breath and slowly walked over the couch in the ORC and fell down into it. Allowing the cool leather to encompass his tired muscles.

"Will you listen to me!" Asked Sona.

"Sorry. I am just really tired. Long story." Issei was beginning to catch his breath.

"Let him be Sona. Please." Rias stood up and placed her hand on Sona's shoulder.

"Fine. He's your problem. But he needs to go to class." Sona walked away but before she left the room Rias spoke.

"Thanks Sona, I know you really care." Rias added.

Sona sighed and walked away.

Rias turned to Issei.

"Issei, we'll talk about this later. But you need to get to class. Just to make sure I am going to walk you there, so you can't skip this time ok." Rias spoke in such a gentle and almost motherly manner. Issei felt his heart stir for a split second. It was like a rock dropped in a pond. It than rippled through his body and he blushed and felt flustered. No matter what, he would protect her. No matter what. Never again. Never again.

Rias motioned for Issei to follow and he stood up and the pair walked to class.

 **AN: I wanted to get a little something out there now. Especially to try and show Issei's power. I will try and get a much longer chapter out as soon as I can. Focusing more on how the 'other' Issei is doing. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
